The Levitating Dog Leash of Nostradamus
The Moat One Player must jump into the moat to grab a hanging rope. Once they return to land, they must attempt to swing across. Once the player makes it across, they have to toss it back to their partner, who must then swing across. The Steps Of Knowledge One of the Most Famous Astrologists and Prophets was Nostradamus, a french doctor. He predicted many events such as World War II and The San Francisco Earthquake and The Queen of France was reliant on his predictions. One time, a page knocked on Nostradamus' door after losing the queen's favorite hunting dog. A Sleeping Nostradamus told the page to leave him alone. But when the page explain the situation, Nostradamus told him that he already know and that the dog was being lead on a leash on a road to orlione and told him to beat it. The Page wondered how does he do that. True to Nostradamus' prediction, the dog was on Orlione. The Queen had the leash gold plated and gave to Nostradamus as a token of her thanks. When he died, the leash started leviatating and boarded a ship to the Temple. The Temple Games Predictions In the First Game, Elizabeth and Karen must plug their stopper into one of five holes that will squirt water at random. A point is scored when the water is stopped. The highest score after 60 seconds. Elizabeth won the game 3-2. Stars In the second game, Jason and Christopher had to jump up to place a star on the ceiling. If a star falls off, it doesn't count. The Player with the most stars wins. Christopher won easily with 7 stars to Jason's one star. Trapeze The Players are trapezes trying to pass a ball to their parther. The team with the most transfers win. Tiebreaker Which of these did Nostradamus find for the queen of France? The Orange Iguanas quickly rang in and correctly answered the Queen's dog. The Temple Run Elizabeth started in The Crypt. In the pit, she forced door into the bottom. Before entering The Laser Light Room, she waved half pendent on the actuator to Jason. Elizabeth met her first guard in that room. After completing the objecting, Elizabeth was forced to go up into The Room of The Mandarin Hand, where she was taken out. Jason followed her path and picked up the path pendant on the way. After completing the objective of the hand, Jason continued on the top floor until he made it to the Leash. Jason returned to the Gate, with Elizabeth cheering all the way. When he returned to the pit, Jason had trouble reaching the rope. This was easily remedied by Jason by using the leash itself to grab the rope, making Elizabeth scream in excitement. He made it out with 0:14 remaining. Trivia *The Broken Wing of Icarus was in The Shrine of the Silver Monkey while Olmec was telling everybody where the floating leash was. *This was the last win of Season 2. *This run was the only Orange Iguanas victory where both members entered the temple. The other three were all solo. *Jason was the only contestant to successfully swing across The Pit with an artifact. **Jason used the artifact to pull the rope towards him. ---- Category:Win Category:Orange Iguanas Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Layout XIV Category:Half Pendants in the Pit Category:Episodes That Used the Tiebreaker Category:Team Run Category:Artifacts Hidden in The Top Corner Category:Season 2 Category:Under One Minute Remaining